


His Smile

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mushy, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's favorite thing about Luke is his smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened here and I'm still not pleased with the way it turned out. This is simply plot-bunny-vomit that happened. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Copyright infringement not intended.

“This view is perfect isn’t it?” Luke asked, his voice low as he looked over at Percy, a slow smile spreading on his face as he gazed at the young man lounging on the floor beside him, feet hanging off the deck just skimming the water's surface. He stared at Percy for a few seconds, enjoying the view of his boyfriend staring back at him with that faraway look in his eye before clearing his throat. 

“Yeah.” Percy answered absently, to distracted by Luke’s smile to really pay attention. Luke’s smile alone could drive him mad. 

It never failed to amazing Percy how much he loved Luke to the point that he actually had a favorite thing about his boyfriend. He loved Luke’s smile, it was the way that he never just simply smiled with his lips like a normal person. No, it would stretch all the way up to his eyes, crinkling the corners and make his blue eyes seem even brighter, if only for a second. Yeah, it was sort of lopsided and he always showed a bit too much teeth, but Percy loved it nevertheless. In his opinion, Luke never smiled enough. So when he did, it felt like he was treating Percy to a special surprise just for him. 

“Percy?” Luke asked, raising an eyebrow as he shifted his weight to lean back on his elbows. “You okay?” 

“What? I’m fine.” Percy looked away, out at the lake in front of them. The sun was just rising, it was too early for anyone else to be up but Luke insisted on them waking early so they can watch the sunrise together. Apparently it was on his bucket list. 

Luke chuckled, then casually leaned back up to wrap an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him into his chest. “Really? Cause you made that weird little face of yours.” He whispered down in Percy’s ear, grinning as Percy shifted even closer. 

“What face?” Percy muttered and looked up at him just in time to see Luke grin before sticking his face down into his own, nose centimeters away. 

“Oh I don’t know...just the one you make when you're thinking about how handsome I am.” He nuzzled his nose into Percy’s before fully pulling him onto his lap, laughing as Percy immediately latched onto his shoulders for support. He was used to Luke’s manhandling that he only scowled before settling down and securing his arms behind Luke’s neck. 

“Okay...so I was thinking about you.” He admitted, shifting his hands so that they lay flat on Luke’s chest. 

“Hmm...which part of me exactly?” He whispered, his lips grazing Percy’s as he spoke. 

Absently, Percy flexed his fingers, squeezing Luke’s firm chest as he leaned up and brushed his lips against Luke’s. “Your smile.” He whispered before kissing him. It was light, but it was enough of a tease to make Luke groan. 

“My smile?” Luke questioned absently, nibbling on Percy’s lower lip. 

“Yeah.” Percy kissed the corner of his mouth before he quickly pushed Luke onto his back and settled his weight atop his stomach. “I really like your smile.” He grinned and nibbled Luke’s lip.

At that he chuckled and ran his hands up and down Percy’s spine, resting his hands at the small of his back. “I really like your smile too, Percy.” He sighed and shifted so his back lay flat against the wood. 

Of course, the peace couldn't last forever and soon the early morning quiet was broken by the faint shouting of the other campers just waking up, interrupting the couple. 

“We should get ready.” Percy sighed and pressed a firm kiss to Luke’s lip. “Everyone’s waking up.” 

Absently he hummed, and gently sucked on Percy’s lower lip. “Yeah. See you later?” 

Percy grinned and pushed himself up a little to see Luke’s face. “You’re spending the night again right?” 

“Of course. Where else would I sleep?” 

“You should just move in already.” 

Luke rolled his eyes but couldn't help the big grin that spread across his face. “I would if I could, Percy. I would if I could.”


End file.
